Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless power transfer network and a wireless power transmission method and, more particularly, to a wireless power transfer network for wirelessly transferring power by using a magnetic field and performing in-band communication through a magnetic field used for wireless power transmission and a wireless power transmission method using the same.
Related Art
A wireless power transmission technique is a technique of transferring power between a power source and an electronic device without a line or a contact, which is anticipated to be utilized in various fields including home appliances, medical treatment, leisure, robots, automobiles, and the like.
The wireless power transmission technique is classified as inductive coupling and resonant magnetic coupling.
Inductive coupling is a scheme of transferring energy by inducing a current through a magnetic field from one coil to another coil using electromagnetic induction, and recently, a non-contact charging system using inductive coupling using inductive coupling has been utilized in electric toothbrushes, wireless razors, and the like.
Inductive coupling, however, is so vulnerable to a distance between two coils or relative positions thereof that transmission efficiency of inductive coupling is drastically degraded if two coils become away a little further or deviate. Thus, a non-contact charging system using inductive coupling has a restriction in that a charging distance is limited only to a fixed point of a few centimeters.
In contrast, resonant magnetic coupling uses a principle that two resonators having the same frequency tend to be coupled to each other, excluding other non-resonators around. Having an advantage of transferring energy farther, relative to existing inductive coupling, resonant magnetic coupling has come to prominence as a next-generation wireless power transmission technique.